The Valentine's gift
by Mikuro Kurayami
Summary: [Kuroro x Pakunoda] What will Paku give Kuroro on Valentine's day?


Title: The Valentine's gift  
  
Author: Mikuro Kurayami  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warning: (sort of) Its Paku x Kuroro so if you don't agree with it, then don't read it. No flaming either.  
  
  
  
The sound of hurried feet trampled on foul ground was heard, breaking the  
  
lonely silence of the area. A girl, about in her early teens, stopped to catch her breath. She ran her fingers through her short, sandy blond hair and then continued scurrying along. At last she reached her destination. The usual airships bringing the filth and rejects of the populous cities hovered over her. The girl looked up eagerly as the vents opened and released their loads. It began to rain trash.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing there?!"  
  
The girl glanced back to see another girl, about the same age as her, with untidy blue hair. Her yellowish eyes bored a pointed and a slightly angry stare at the other girl.  
  
"I was." her voice trailed off as she blushed. ".Never mind."  
  
The blue-haired girl eyed her sternly, "Do you wanna die? You could've been killed if something was dropped on your head, Pakunoda" she admonished, approaching the blond girl called Pakunoda. "Machi." Pakunoda sighed ready to think up of an alibi but then shook her  
  
head. It was useless lying at Machi, as she was used at deceit herself. Nevertheless, Machi was her closest friend and confidant.  
  
Machi remained cross, "Tell me what you're doing here first." She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for whatever excuse her friend had.  
  
Pakunoda blushed once more. "Umm. do you know what date it is?"  
  
"February 13." Machi replied flatly.  
  
Pakunoda beamed, "Right, and tomorrow will be?"  
  
"February 14." She yawned.  
  
Pakunoda nodded, "Exactly"  
  
Machi raised an eyebrow to her confusion. "Exactly what?"  
  
"What happens tomorrow?" Pakunoda pressed excitedly.  
  
"The sun will rise, the blasted airships will come piling up more junk and then we all would still exist in the God-forsaken place." Machi replied sarcastically, all in one breath. "Unless of course you continue to stand there like some scatterbrained dim-wit and a big bag of trash lands on your head and smashes you to pulp, then Ryuusegai's population would decrease by 1 pathetic percent."  
  
Pakunoda was amused at her friend's answer and she started laughing. "I'm sorry."  
  
Machi's features softened at that, "I just don't want anything like that happen to my best friend." A smile decorated her pretty yet dirt-smudged face, "So. why do you look so eager at the coming of the airships?"  
  
This made the blond flush once more "I want to look for a Valentine's present," she admitted.  
  
"Really? For whom?" the other asked eagerly.  
  
"For." she squirmed uncomfortably ".him, Kuroro-san" There, she finally told her.  
  
"Ooh." Machi grinned knowingly. "A present for Kuroro. That's so sweet of you, Paku. I'm sure he'll love it."  
  
This made Pakunoda sigh wistfully, "Ha! How I wish he would." she dropped her head sadly. "I don't think he'll even accept it."  
  
"I'm sure he'll love it, Paku" Machi consoled her best friend, although she wasn't really certain about it herself. She bit her lip in regret. It was as if she allowed her friend and comrade to cling into a bleak and impossible life source. Hoping on something that would NEVER happen.  
  
Pakunoda looked grim, "Thanks for supporting me Machi" she knew her friend was just saying that to cheer her up. She had loved him before, and everyday her love for him would grow more intense. however unrequited it was. That made her heart crumble into pieces and her sprits sink along with it.  
  
  
  
Kuroro was one of the most famous persons in the city of rejects, Ryuusegai. Despite his young age, he quickly gained popularity among the other outcasts with his impeccable charm and contagious charisma. It was almost impossible not to fall in love with him. Especially his smile. that one thing that would make the cold and snobbish Pakunoda, melt on the spot. But that was not the only reason she practically worshiped the ground he walked on, no matter how disgusting it was. There was something inside him, something more profound than his demi god-like looks.  
  
Kuroro was very hard to reach. especially for Pakunoda. She had a relatively elevated height and God created her well endowed. But her hooked nose toppled it all drastically. While Kuroro. he was what defined the word perfect. He could even be the word itself. .That's how Pakunoda described it anyway.  
  
  
  
Machi bent down and rummaged through the new heaps of garbage.  
  
"What are you doing?" Pakunoda asked bewildered.  
  
"Why, helping you look of course." she replied nonchalantly but the smile on her face said it all.  
  
Pakunoda grinned back; her friend had succeeded in cheering her up after all.  
  
"What do you plan on giving him?" Machi glanced at her and asked.  
  
She hesitated, "I don't know. but I hope I do find something for him. Like a box of chocolates for example."  
  
Machi suppressed a laugh, "Do you think someone would really dump that in here?" she teased. "And do you think that the cool and unflappable Kuroro- san would actually eat moldy chocolates?" Coincidentally, Machi found an empty, heart-shaped box of chocolates. She gave it a little shake before handing it to her friend.  
  
Pakunoda bopped her friend playfully with the empty box, "Baka, I was just kidding." But she smiled at the thought as she stared at the box languidly. "I can't really imagine him eating chocolates." And she tossed it aside.  
  
Machi nodded, "Neither can I. but who knows?" She disregarded the beheaded stuffed animal that she picked up.  
  
"Nah," the other girl shook her head. "I think I'll get him something useful and memorable at the same time." Her voice trailed off uneasily. "But what?"  
  
"He likes reading ne? Why don't you give him a book?" Machi suggested brightly.  
  
Pakunoda shrieked and hugged her best friend gleefully "Oh Machi, you are a GENIUS!"  
  
"Woopee." Machi rolled her eyes sarcastically but she giggled. "That'd be ten ghennies per bright idea I cook up."  
  
"A book!" the blond repeated ecstatically. "A book for Kuroro-san!"  
  
"A book for whom?" an inquiring voice came from behind them.  
  
  
  
Machi automatically knew who it was. "Phinx." she said the name with  
  
disdain. It wasn't that he was mean or that he ticked them off easily, Phinx  
  
was known to be caught snooping around in places and events where he isn't  
  
supposed to be in.  
  
One example was right now. "Whom are you giving a book?" Phinx asked Pakunoda nosily.  
  
She sneered, "It's none of your business." She raised her chin in the air snootily.  
  
"Oohh." Phinx remained persistent and annoying. And the one person he loved bugging was the snobby Pakunoda after he found out her little 'secret'. He feigned a contemplative expression. "Hmmm." he tapped his chin for a dramatic effect. "Could that be for. Kuroro?"  
  
This made Pakunoda blush even more. "Why don't you go mind your own business?" she snapped hotly.  
  
"Touchy aren't we Paku-chan?"  
  
"Jerk." Machi hissed, narrowing her eyes at him. "Go away!"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah.whatever." He grinned mischievously.  
  
"Paku-chan's gotta little, itty-bitty crush on Kuroro!" he chanted.  
  
"Why you little." she ran after him with a metal stick on hand, ready to whack him silly. Machi watched them, totally amused. It was obvious that Phinx liked Pakunoda a lot, but Paku was too smitten over Kuroro to notice him. He was such an annoying jerk after all.  
  
"Come back here and fight like the blundering idiot you are!!" Pakunoda hollered, completely enraged. How dare he mock her feelings like that!  
  
Phinx' legs were faster and longer than hers, so he hand a head start in the chase. "And die a really painful death? No way!"  
  
Pakunoda stomped her feet angrily as she ran "Come back here, you wuss!" She suddenly stopped. Something on her feet caught her eye; she bent down to pick it up. "Hey! You dropped something Phinx!!" she called.  
  
Phinx snorted "Ha! I ain't stupid to fall for THAT trick!"  
  
"Baka." she glanced back on the object on her hands, giving up on the pursuit.  
  
It was a book. The one thing she was looking for. Miraculously, it was still in top condition. Not a single stain nor wear could be seen on its surface. She randomly flipped the front page open. A note was tucked in between.  
  
'Give this to him' was all it said.  
  
Pakunoda smiled softly to herself. "Baka." she repeated quietly as she watched him disappear on a mountain of trash.  
  
  
  
Pakunoda glanced at Machi anxiously. It was the perfect moment. Kuroro was alone, sitting on top of a heap of garbage, beneath the cloudless nighttime sky. The moon was waning, silhouetting the young boy's features stunningly. He gave a tired sigh and gazed into the sky, the natural highlights reflecting deeply into the pools of the young boy's soul, his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Go for it" Machi urged, giving Pakunoda a nudge for her to budge and awaken from her stupor. "I'll make a run for it when he sees you ok?"  
  
Pakunoda gulped. "What if." she started say but her friend practically hurled her towards him.  
  
'What if he hates me?' She heaved a nervous sigh, continuing what she was about to say, but only to her mind. 'What's wrong with me? What happened to the cool, elegant and composed Paku? Kuso.!'  
  
  
  
This made her mind clearer and her heart bolder now. She confidently approached Kuroro from behind.  
  
'What should I say? Nice night isn't it Kuroro-san? Hello! Happy Valentines, can I give you a kiss? Smile for me my love? Kiss me passionately under the moon, the inconsistent orb?' Pakunoda pretended to gag. That was the most  
  
sick and overly used lines she ever thought of. Not to mention it was too mushy for her standards.  
  
"It's a beautiful night." she heard Kuroro muse. Did she accidentally say those words aloud? She bit her lip nervously. What if she did? 'I can never show my face to him ever.' she mourned internally. Or, maybe he was just musing to himself.  
  
". isn't it?" Kuroro turned to her.  
  
She felt her heart skip a beat. 'Great, he knows I'm here' she cursed herself. "Yes, it is" she forcibly replied in her usual distant demeanor. But deep inside, she felt her insides turn to jell-o.  
  
"Oh, was I bothering you?" Kuroro inquired. "Gomen nasai." he smiled apologetically.  
  
He was so nice. "Oh no! Not at all!" Pakunoda shook her head sheepishly. "I thought I was bothering you. gomen ne."  
  
Kuroro laughed a little, "I see." He averted his attention to the sky once more, and then turned back to her. "Would you like to join me then,  
  
Pakunoda-san?"  
  
She coughed. "You know my name?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Of course. Why shouldn't I?" came the reply. "We all grew up together,  
  
didn't we?"  
  
That made the young girl's heart flutter with delight. She clambered up and sat at a safe distance beside Kuroro. She carefully hid her present at the folds of her dress. It was a surprise after all.  
  
"It's such a rare night" Kuroro once again mused. "The sky is so lucid, it is as if its isn't a nighttime in this ill-fated place."  
  
Kuroro was right. It was so rare to have a clear sky in Ryuusegai, the city of meteors, morning or evening.  
  
"It makes it very special then" Pakunoda said.  
  
"Do you sincerely think so?" Kuroro asked, gazing at her with his deep, insightful eyes.  
  
"I do," Pakunoda replied, closing her eyes feeling the cool breeze blow.  
  
"Such things do not usually happen in Ryuusegai. I guess pleasant things may come to us once in a while. If it is unusually lovely, then I think that it is special. " She opened her eyes and smiled at herself. She didn't say those words just to please him or so that he would admire her... she spoke the words in her heart.  
  
Kuroro nodded. "That was very sincere of you Pakunoda-san"  
  
Pakunoda flushed crimson. Luckily, it was quite dark for him to fully see  
  
her reddened face. "Arigato gozaimasu, Kuroro-san"  
  
"Kuroro's fine" the young boy shook his head. "Its not like were not friends."  
  
'He thinks of me as his friend!' she cheered inwardly feeling like she was about to burst out of absolute bliss. "Call me Paku then" she replied.  
  
"Okay, is it alright to call you Paku-chan"  
  
She almost died on the spot. But she wouldn't let herself miss out that wonderful experience just by dying wouldn't she? "I like the sound of that." she admitted. 'Especially if it is you saying it' she added to herself.  
  
Kuroro smiled to himself. "Paku-chan." he repeated.  
  
'I'd give up forever just to see you smile at me like that.' Pakunoda sighed dreamily. "There's something I'd like to give you, Kuroro" she blurted out.  
  
Great, what happened to the words 'good timing'?  
  
But it was already too late to take them back. "Really?" Kuroro looked surprised.  
  
Pakunoda reached for her dress and produced a wrapped package. "Here." she peeped timidly. "I'm sorry if the wrapper isn't really that beautiful but. Happy Valentine's Day " She said the last few words almost breathlessly.  
  
Kuroro quietly stared at the gift.  
  
She frowned fearing the worst. or the reality. "D-don't you like it?" 'Good job Paku, you made him upset' she scolded.  
  
He shook his head. "It's not that. I was just completely." he sighed and hugged the gift tightly. ".Overjoyed."  
  
Wait. Was she hearing things? "O-overjoyed?" she exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
" I. have never received presents from anyone before." He continued, his  
  
genuine pleasure was reflected on his eyes. "May I open it right now?"  
  
"Of course!" she almost screamed excitedly.  
  
Kuroro delicately ripped the wrappings apart. "A book!" he exclaimed happily. He turned to her and smiled. "Arigato, Paku-chan."  
  
That held her transfixed for a while.  
  
"I can never repay you enough."  
  
"You don't need too." she assured him with her most sincere voice. "Your  
  
smile is more than enough."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes: WAII~~!! Paku-chan no kawaii desu ne? *silence* Okay, I know  
  
not all of you like Pakunoda. But I do! I love her very much!! (Don't think  
  
I'm lesbo ok?) ^^ Um. do they seem a little OOC to you? Gomen ne, I just thought that maybe the Ryodan aren't born heartless killers. And since they're teenagers in the fic, I'd thought to give them at least a teenage personality as well. YAAAH~~!! Kuroro-sama smiling makes me wanna swoon as well. *swoons* *ahem* Anyway for the disclaimer, Hunter x hunter and the characters above mentioned are the owned by the great Yoshihiro Togashi- sama!! *prances around screaming, "Pakunoda x Kuroro rules!"* 


End file.
